mythos_academyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nazareth House
Nazareth House (子供の災害（ナザレ・ハウス) Nazare-ka), also known as the Children of Disaster, was a terrorist organization in Mythos, and served major antagonistic roles with the story. The Nazareth House consisted of multiple races: Devils, Fallen Angels, Humans (who are descendants of legendary/mythological heroes), Dragons, Vampires, Youkai, a few (unfallen) Angels and even some Gods. History Originally founded with the purpose to create an opposing force to the growing alliances of mythologies, Nazareth House was built as a cooperation between the Fallen Angels Satanael and Gadreel, the Wizards of Oz, and the Outer God, Abhoth. At some point, it was handed to Lilith, the Ouroboros Dragon Goddess, who had the sole purpose of removing the Great Red, one of the most powerful Dragons in existence known as the True Dragon, out of the Null-Void. Summary Nazareth House first appeared in Chapter 73, introducing themselves to the world and attacking the leaders of the Christian religion's Three Factions and the Vampire and Dragon leaders. Shortly after that, the Nazarick House began to start many terrorist attacks, such as kidnapping the Youkai leader, Yasaka, assassinating several of the VIPs during the Magic School Games, and committing many other atrocious acts. In Chapter 447, Arcane Oración betrayed their leader Lilith after Macbeth Ficino, the leader of the Arcane Oración, sided with Nergal, the Mesopotamia God of the Underworld, and used Samael to steal most of her powers under the intention of creating another Lilith. This has resulted in the latter remaining in a presumed powerless state. However, Lilith released her powers in the form of snakes before Macbeth came to steal her powers. As such, Lilith did not lose most of her powers. As of Chapter 500, Nazareth House's three largest factions were greatly weakened by the loss of their leaders and various members. This led Mephisto and Azazel into speculating that the other factions of the Nazareth House that had been lurking in the shadows, would soon arise and take action. In Chapter 596, Azazel revealed that there was someone who was trying to unify the remnants of the Old Maou Faction, Hero Faction, Arcane Oración, Magician Faction, Sacred Beast Faction, Romeo Faction and the remaining factions. In Chapter 704, it is revealed that the Son of Yog-Sothoth, Cthulhu, became the new leader of Nazareth House. He planned to reach the other worlds by creating a Apocalyptic Beast and having it fight the Apocalypse Dragon Great Red, the original Devil, the Antichrist and then plunge the worlds, Yggdrasil and Mount Olympus into flames. A new faction called Yaggdytha was created and this faction planned to use Mina's Twilight Chalice and 3 fragments of the original Holy Chalice to revive the Evil Dragons who are feared by every mythology. In Chapter 960, Mitsuya was transformed into an Apocalyptic Beast when Cthulhu after his death, used his soul to torment Mitsuya and he, along with the Evil Dragons Apophis and Aži Dahāka, the witch Morgana and the Great Old Ones, Yig, Nug and Yeb, who had betrayed Cthulhu, with Apophis and Aži Dahāka taking control of Yaggdytha, set out to attack the mythologies. In Chapter 972, the Apocalyptic Beast-transformed Mitsuya and the group of the two Evil Dragons, the witch and the three Great Old Ones leaders caused great destruction, almost completely decimating Heaven, Grigori, Greece, Asgard and Duat, killing many Gods, Demigods, Olympians and others in the process and soon after, began attacking Australia, Europe, Africa Japan in the Human World, stating with Mythos in Japan. The Nazareth House officially came to an end when Yaggdytha was finally defeated in what came to be known as The Cthulhu War. Factions The Nazareth House was a loose knit association of various supernatural beings who were dissatisfied by the growing alliance of various mythological powers and sought to plunge the world into chaos. Formerly led by Lilith who served as a figure head. Old Maou Faction The Old Maou Faction (旧魔王派 KyūmaŌ-ha) was the largest faction of the Nazareth House which consited of the Devils who were descendants of the original Satans: Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Belphegor, Mammon and Belial. This faction officially disbanded in the Stellar Key Arc. Hero Faction The Hero Faction (英雄派 Eiyū-ha) was the second-largest faction of the Nazareth House led by Cao Cao, the descendant of Kemo Kemo from the Chinese novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. It was one of the most dangerous faction of the Nazareth House due to its members being Relic, Holy-Demonic/Holy/Demon Sword, and Longinus wielders. This faction officially disbanded in the Stellar Key Arc. Arcane Oración The Arcane Oración (六魔将軍 Arukan Orashion) was the second-largest faction of the Nazareth House led by Macbeth Ficino, the descendant of Marsilio Ficino and the one who betrayed Lilith. It was a faction of the Nazareth House that was allied with Nergal, the Mesopotamia God of the Underworld, and it was also one of the most dangerous faction of the Nazareth House due to its members being Magicians, Wizards, Witchs, Longinus wielders and was the faction which held the current Sorcerer Supreme. This faction officially disbanded in the Stellar Key Arc. Magician Faction/Nilrem Little was known about this faction, beyond the fact that it existed and was led by Dante Alighieri, the descendent of Durante degli Alighieri. It was first introduced in Chapter 73 where the Magicians of the faction attacked the peace talks between the Three Factions, Vampires and Dragons. In Chapter 405, it was revealed that these Magicians were those who were expelled by the Magician's Council. This faction officially disbanded during the Cthulhu War Arc * The faction had several stray groups within its ranks, with only three currently being known And named. ** The first group is called Hexennacht with their only known member being Walburga Clementine who led her own group called Angelus. ** The second group is called Canterbury with their only known member being Adrian Plato, the descendent of the Greek philosopher Plato. ** The third and final group is called Deus with their only known members being Julius, Goliath and Damos Van Helsing, a artificial human created from the genes of Abraham Van Helsing. Sacred Beast Faction The Sacred Beast Faction '(神聖獣派, ''Shinsei-jū-ha), was a faction of the Nazareth House, formerly led by on of the Seven Great Dragon Kings, the Great Sun Dragon Quetzalcoatl. It was one of the most dangerous faction of the Nazareth House due to its members being mythical creatures such as Dragons, Sphinxes, Gorgons, Pegasus, etc, and people and other creatures who are half-mythical beast. This faction officially disbanded during the Cthulhu War Arc Romeo Faction The 'Romeo Faction '(ロミオ派, Romio-ha), was a faction of the Nazareth House, led by Arthur Shakespeare the descendent of William Shakespeare. Similar to the Hero Faction, the Romeo Faction consisted of both humans and half-humans but unlike the New Hero Faction, not all members of the Romeo Faction were Sacred Gear, Holy-Demonic/Holy/Demon Sword, and Longinus wielders. This faction officially disbanded during the Cthulhu War Arc Yaggdytha '''Yaggdytha (ヤグディータ, Yagudīta) was an organization that was under Cthulhu, which had the main purpose to invade other worlds using the Evil Dragons. For that goal, they seeked to defeat the Great Red which protects the Dimensional Gap, the Antichrist which guards the domain of the Garden of Eden and the other Dragon Gods by creating a legendary beast mentioned within the pages of the Necronomicon and Key of Solomon, a race of world destroyers named the Apocalyptic Beasts. The Yaggdytha was first known when Cthulhu reveals himself to be a part of the people experimenting on the the Original Holy Chalice and one of people who attack the Fairy King's Forest, stealing Mina's Twilight Chalice. He eventually transformed the Vampires of the Dracula, Carmilla and Tepes Factions and Youkai of the Kyoto and Tokyo Factions, into Evil Dragons to serve as his army. Cthulhu later leads his army and successfully steals Agreas from the Netherworld, using it as his base and a to learn how to create an Apocalyptic Beast. Following the attack on Heaven (again led by Cthulhu due to mischief), Cthulhu began to hasten his plans for creating an Apocalyptic Beast, choosing Mitsuya as the perfect conduct for one. After being beaten by Mitsuya, Lancelot and Minith and killed by L and Fafnir, Cthulhu uses his own soul to torment Mitsuya and transform him into one while Apophis and Aži Dahāka, the witch Morgana and the Great Old Ones, Yig, Nug and Yeb betrayed Cthulhu, taking over his place as the leader of Yaggdytha. Under the new leadership of the two Evil Dragons, Witch and three Great Old Ones, Yaggdytha began to attack various places and myths causing havoc even in the Human world. Yaggdytha, however, eventually met its end as an organization after Apophis, Aži Dahāka and Yig were defeated in battle, Morgana, Nug and Yeb were imprisoned in the Isolation Barrier Field and Mitsuya was reverted back to his human form. Several important members of Yaggdytha includes: Former Factions Alpha Team The Alpha Team (アルファ・チーム, Arufa chīmu) is a special team led by Lancelot Du Lac, the descendant of the original Sir Lancelot Du Lac, and the host of Albion, the Silver-Vanishing Dragon Emperor and the arch-rival of Ddraig, the Crimson-Welsh Dragon Emperor. The Alpha Team was not connected to any of the factions of the Nazareth House and acted independently. Trivia * Yaggdytha was named after a Elder God of the same name from the Cthulhu Mythos. * The Romeo Faction was named after a character of the same name from the Shakespearean tragedy poem written by William Shakespeare.